kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Humans
The human captial is Solaris, which Lord Luke Corbet used to rule. Lore Humans are a relatively fresh variety of meat on Earth, with the other races taking a much earlier precedence. Humanity's creation is a mystery yet to be solved. Numerous religions have come into existence attempting to define human purpose and creation, as well as a creator. None of these explanations have been verified and most humans are either blind believers to one faith or another, or simply have no idea who or what could have created them. It is said that humans started as a nomadic type of creature, roaming the lands in search of food and not keeping a given settlement until leaderships sprang up to challenge these ideals. Settlements seemed to them to be a safer and more strengthened homestead, thus early leaders of humanity came to be. With them, they created small civilizations, splitting off into kingdoms. A particularly fascinating nuance of human nature is their lust for power, wealth and conquest. Even before humans had formed stable settlements, they were attempting to control beasts such as cattle and other formerly wild animals to do their bidding. They created social structures in their newly formed societies to allow for the gaining of power and controlling of other humans, as well as the potential enslavement of other races. They viewed themselves as intelligent and superior, gaining knowledge of the natural world and exploiting it. They took the land and shaped it, syphoning it of all nutrients. If that was not enough, they would take any chance to expand their lands. Often running into other settlements, these human kingdoms would war and slaughter one another for the control of land and resources, and sometimes even just for the pure pleasure of exercising power. Ages of human destruction reaped the land as they expanded their kingdoms, consuming the land and becoming known as a type of virulence of pestilence to other Earth-native races such as the Naga. Relationships with Naga and Human had escalated to a devastating point in history when former King Altruid Maelthius lead a murderous rampage through a Naga-inhabited island, killing countless Naga at the aimless sacrifice of his own human soldiers. While the Naga decided to abandon land for sea, the humans continued to develop, careless of their atrocities. Much time would pass, and human power would reach a crucial high as another former king of human society known as Auteur Paulus united several formerly tribal areas under his own flag. This was when human sewage began to spill and pollute the Naga homes, and drove them to find newer homes.. further deepening turmoil between humans and other races. Regardless of their seemingly endless tirades, human power has been weakening steadily through the years. Leaderships have been from tyranny to tyranny, though occasionally a softer king would take power and settle into more peaceful terms with the Earth and its other inhabitants. In the past several hundred years, human times have brightened. A civil war broke out in one of humanity's larger realms, resulting in its split. Out of the ashes of that war rose a prominent civilization promptly named Solaris. In this human city, there were several rulers who would have been considered benevolent in bleak comparison to times of old. For instance, the ruler known as Veloren Corbet was a staunch and hearty if somewhat immoral king. His decisions were well-planted in the protection of his city, though he would resort to acts of murder and the like to achieve his idea of balance. King Veloren knew his options quite well and after consideration, his choices would save his city the disparity of losing riches. Through the positivity of a royalty such as Veloren there were hardships to come, when Solaris fell into oppressive leadership. In those times, a particular woman history would call Renah Tinuren was angered when her wife was shunned. In revenge, with the aid of an individual in Solaris, Renah rose to power. To extract revenge upon Solaris, she attempted to starve the city into weakness. Though originally a tyrannically malicious situation, the benevolence of Renah's wife Claret saved Solaris misfortune, and the city was allowed to return to prosperity. Currently, the ruler of Solaris is Lord Corbet, carrying the weight of a name which echoes powerfully through Solaris' history. Lord Corbet appears as a remarkably kind and approachable leader. As we progress into current day and age, human relations with other races has been as the ebb and flow of the tide; change ever-present, whether it be positive or negative. Such is the current way of Solaris. Appearance Humans look like an average homosapien, and are very similar to real life humans. Religion The Solaris religion known as the "Church of Solace" follows the Bilau, a belief that this god created humans and animals, but that demons created the rest of the races. In present day this religion is not so strictly believed or worshipped as it once was, and has few faithful Solacean priests. The position of the Church of Solace in Solaris' social hierarchy is relatively low, however the royalty of Solaris allows them to exist idly. There is little remaining social power in the hands of religious observers. Social Structure Human society of this age, Solaris in particular, is known to be composed of a single royal family, usually King and/or Queen, and their descendants. The King has absolute power, and his power is granted through inheritance. Each King, as the head of the royal family, will select an heir. There can also be nobles, and nobility "levels" vary often from kingdom to kingdom, but levels of nobility are always dictated by the royal family. All other members of this society pay heavy fealty as subjects of the royal family. Merchants are a more prosperous and slightly more prestigious people than peasants, as they are in almost direct control of the human economic system. Peasants perform the direct labor tasks such as tailoring, blacksmithing or farming. Other Info Humans use standard weapons such as swords and bows. As one of the races known to war constantly, they are always developing armors and weaponry. While not as famous for mining as the dwarven race, the lower peasant class of society may be made to mine. Other activities would include animal domestication and hunting, and architectural feats such as castles and smart sewage systems. A special thieves group has been known to exist somewhere in Solaris for some time, and suspicious individuals are seen entering and leaving the sewer areas often. Category:Race